Doomsday Sanction Epilogue
by Arcadia81
Summary: After dealing with Doomsday, Superman and Wonder Woman get away to unwind. An event from their past resurfaces, as they consider a possible future.


AN: My first set of stories that works in the Justice League universe. Or I'll try to make them work.

Doomsday Sanction Epilogue

"I can't believe Bruce thinks I would go that far," Superman said once he and Wonder Woman left Batman's room. After sending Doomsday to the Phantom Zone, Superman and Wonder Woman went into one of the private medical rooms to check on Batman who was injured after stopping the kryptonite warhead that would've killed Superman.

"He's just angry," Diana said. "And injured. That's something that rarely happens to him and he's taking it out on us. Give him a few days to cool off."

Superman heard her but he wasn't listening. He was still thinking of what Bruce was implying. "I will never go that far. I'll always find another way. That other Superman was different."

"Different dimension have different versions of us," Diana mused. "There may be times we become tempted to cross that line but we won't. I know we won't."

"I think so, too," Superman agreed. "But you're right, Diana. We should give Bruce time to cool down, probably until his injuries heal."

Knowing Batman, he'd hold a grudge against them and won't speak to them until he was completely healed. "Speaking of injuries," Diana realized, "how's yours coming along?" It surprised even her how beaten Superman was when she got to him after his fight with Doomsday.

"I'm good. Probably be 100 percent tomorrow or as soon I get this crick out of my shoulder." Superman said rubbing his sore right shoulder. "Doomsday is not an opponent to be taken lightly." Superman pressed the down button at the elevator. As they waited for the elevator to come up, Superman sighed, frustrated. "And with what we know about Cadmus, this isn't going to end well. It's been a long day and I want to unwind and deal with this tomorrow. I'm too tired to think about this anymore tonight."

The elevator doors opened. Superman allowed Diana to step in first before following her. Diana smiled as an idea came to her mind. "I know where we can go and relax for a while."

* * *

Superman followed Wonder Woman to Africa. By this time, it was the afternoon and Superman realized he has been up for nearly twenty four hours. He could go a few days without sleep but old habits died hard. They landed in an area of thick vegetation in an African jungle. They pushed aside giant green leaves as they went deeper in the jungle. Once they pass the last of the heavy green, Superman saw what Diana was leading him to. 

It was like a hidden tropical paradise hidden from the outside world. Before Superman was a waterfall surrounded by a multitude of colorful flowers that stood out among the heavy vegetation. Animals roam peacefully as they drunk water from the river and ate from trees that grew fruit and heavy bushes provided a natural border to the place. With all this heavy green, it was no wonder that outside world hadn't spotted it.

A panther approached Diana. She rubbed his dark fur affectionately. "Hello, Zartan."

Superman watched her in awe. She told him about her ability to communicate with animals but it still surprised him when she ever used it.

After petting him, Zartan went off to roam the area. "This place reminds me of home so much," Diana said. "I found this place a year ago. I can never go home again, but whenever I want to feel close to home, I come here. It clears my thoughts. It brings me peace."

"It's very peaceful," Superman said, observing the serene of the area. "And it looks undiscovered. I didn't see any roads or paths that lead here."

"It hasn't been discovered." Diana pointed to the waterfall. "There are jewels behind that waterfall. If man had discovered it, it would've have been ransacked by now."

"You're right about that." Superman sat by the river and drunk a handful of water. "Very fresh water, too." He winced and rubbed his shoulder. "Ow."

Diana frowned. "Your shoulder's still bothering you?"

"Yeah."

Diana stood behind Superman. She press her fingers firmly where his right arm connect with his shoulder. Only with her strength would Diana have any affect on Superman's dense body. "Better?"

Superman rubbed the area and looked at Diana astonished as she took a seat by him. "Yes. What did you do?"

"Acupressure. It's was part of my medical training on Themyscira."

"Seems like you were trained for everything," Superman quipped.

"Amazons are trained warriors but we're also trained in all types of medicine so we know how to take care of ourselves or anyone who's injured." She smiled wistfully. "Two months ago was the anniversary of the Amazons arrival on Themyscira. Every year there's a festival, but every century there's a grand celebration."

Superman noticed a heavy amount of sadness in Diana's voice. "The century mark was this year wasn't it?" Superman guessed and Diana nodded, fighting the emotions inside her. "What happens during the celebration?"

Diana's lit up into a brilliant smile as she welcomed the fond memories. "The celebration begins with us thanking the Gods for keeping us safe from Man's World. After the prayers, we have tournaments where we test our physical skills and strength. Some of us would sing songs, tell an ode. We praised the most improve and we end the day with a grand feast. During the feasts, we laugh and dance and tell so many wonderful stories." Diana smiled wistfully, almost on the verge of shedding a tear. "It's… it's wonderful."

Superman squeezed Diana's hand gently. "Diana, I wouldn't give up hope. You will be allowed to go home again. Your mother can't banish you forever for doing the right thing."

"My mother is very stubborn and as you say in this world, a stickler for the rules."

A smile tug the corner of Superman's mouth. "I recall you being stubborn, strong minded and very set in your ways when you arrived in this world." Diana punched his arm lightly. "It's true," Superman laughed. "But you've soften. You've change. I'm positive your mother will as well."

Superman spoke with such confidence, such assurance. For the first time since her banishment, she actually believed she will be welcomed home again. As she gazed at Superman, Diana noticed the pureness of his cerulean eyes, the warmth of his smile, how his forelock complemented his face. It was some time after her arrival in Man's World, Diana considered Superman handsome, but only saw him as a friend--a good friend, a friend who had more in common with her than the other league members; a friend she could always talk to, who understood her feelings; a friend whom she shared a kiss with, months before she kissed Bruce Wayne.

Diana briefly thought about Bruce. In the long run, it wouldn't have worked between them and he was right to put barriers between them even though he did send her mixed signals. Diana knew for a while it wouldn't work even though that didn't stop her from flirting with him. But, somehow, tonight with Bruce's behavior to her and Superman about them becoming Justice Lords, their dealing with Doomsday, it was a wake up call and a final nail in the coffin so to speak of their will they or won't they relationship. Bruce will always have that paranoia, looking at the darkness before seeing the light, looking for the bad of people before seeing the good. His main concern will be Gotham first, not the world and Diana realized she couldn't do that. She couldn't be that negative. She grew up on an island with women who lived in peace. Even though she was banished from her home, Diana hoped to spread that peace to this world.

Whenever she doubt herself peace was possible, she saw the hope in Superman, whether it was his statement to the press, his making the impossible, possible. He believed just as she that peace on Earth was achievable.

"It may not happen in our time," Superman once said, "But we can lead the way."

Superman caught her gaze and held it with as much intensity as his own…until he realized he was staring at her longer than he should. He looked away to the natural scene before them. Diana was a friend, a good friend, the most beautiful friend he had ever known and way out of his league. She was a princess and he was a farm boy from Kansas playing the role as superhero. Being with her would be like the class geek going with the prom queen. Besides, he had Lois, sort of. She dated Superman secretly but didn't know Superman was Clark Kent. Superman and Lois came together at a time where Superman was most vulnerable. The world was turning their back on him after Darkseid brainwashed him and sent him to attack the Earth. It took a while before the people believed in him again.

Lois was with him through his darkest time and he was grateful for it. They had dinners, went flying, even watched a few movies together at her apartment, but whenever Lois pressed for something serious, inquire more of what he does when he's not wearing the suit, Superman would back away. Lois never put together Clark Kent was Superman--something he wanted-- but with Lois involved with Superman, he knew she will never look at Clark Kent. It would be best to tell her Clark Kent was Superman, but he wasn't sure Lois would take that kind of news calmly.

"What's the matter, Kal?"

Diana only called him Kal when they were alone. Unlike when Diana called him Superman, saying Kal always came off as very intimate and personal from her lips. He'll never forget the first time she said it.

* * *

_It was the night or early morning after Vandal Savage was taken care of when Superman had returned from being dead. He told the others what really happened to him and Flash once more got choke up in emotion. Diana was emotional, too but she held a stronger resolve than Flash. Flash excuse himself and he lead the cue for everyone to leave and get some rest after a long day and night._

_One by one members of the Justice League left until it was just Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Diana rose from her seat, saying she was going to retire. When she reached the doors, she whispered, "Superman meet me in the observatory after you talk with Batman."_

_Superman heard her but Batman didn't and that was the point it seem. Diana wanted to talk to him alone. Superman talked with Batman for a few minutes but mentioned he was going to get some much needed rest. Batman agreed and after Superman activated the teleporter that sent Batman to Gotham, Superman left to join Diana._

_Superman met Diana in the observatory fifteen minutes after she requested to talk to him. "Diana," Superman said._

_Superman walked into the room and Diana met him halfway, throwing herself into his arms. "I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again," Diana said her voice filled with emotion. Superman put his arms around Diana and_ _returned the hug. He was glad to be back, too and worried he'd never see his friends gain either. Still, it was surprising to Superman to see this emotional side of Diana. Earlier, Flash told him how Diana reacted to Superman's supposed death where she ripped Toyman's machine apart and nearly killed him. Superman was touched he meant so much to Diana. _

_"I thought I was a goner, too," Superman said stroking Diana's hair. It was his way of soothing her. It worked with Lois in the past; he hoped it would work with Diana. "I'm glad to be back with my friends and family again."_

_Diana pulled away to look at him. Tears brimmed on the side of his eyes. "Your parents will be so relieve to see you again."_

_Superman brushed the tears with the pad of his thumb. Such a beautiful woman shouldn't cry he thought. "Ma probably won't let me leave the house for a week."_

_Diana laughed. "I apologize for being so emotional. I'm usually in much more control."_

_"That's all right," Superman said. "I like seeing this softer side of you. I'm glad J'onn pose as Clark Kent for me and created that vacation. What would you have done if I hadn't come back?"_

_"J'onn was going to create an accident for Clark on his vacation," Diana explained. Diana touched Superman's rough beard. "Are you sure you don't want to keep this?" She ran her fingers through his long, thick hair. "And this? It's very becoming. You look handsome."_

_"And I don't without it?" Superman quipped._

_Diana smiled. Her body trembled slightly as she realized Superman had his arms around her and she had somehow found her arms locked around his neck. There was something Diana wanted to do. She plotted to do this when she told Superman to meet her here, but now the time has come she was getting nervous._

_Superman looked at her with concern eyes. "Diana, you're trembling and your pulse is racing. Tell me what's wrong."_

_Diana shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just…" This was so unlike her, being nervous while being the arms of a man, but Superman was having this affect on her. "Before you leave, there's something I must do. I have, too otherwise I'll regret it." She looked at his lips, eyes, then lips again. "I just have to do this," Diana whispered before pressing her lips against his. Diana took her time kissing Superman, knowing this will be the only time she will be able to do this. Diana noticed Superman hadn't kissed back. She expected this since this was her friend she was kissing but suddenly she felt Superman tightened his arms around her and kissed her back. Diana was momentarily knocked back by the emotion behind the kiss. It all her resolve to end the kiss. Diana gazed at Superman, heart racing and cheeks flushed. "Welcome back, Kal.""Diana….?_

_Diana pressed a finger to his lips. "Let's just leave this moment here."_

_Diana left the room and neither of them spoke of that night again._

* * *

Though they never mentioned that night again, Superman thought about it from time to time, mostly when there were flirtations going on between Diana and Bruce. He feigned innocence to it all mainly for Diana's sake. And even he had to admit, he was glad Bruce was rejecting Diana's advances and whatever romance between them was ending rapidly before anything got started. 

"Kal?"

Superman shook his head. "Sorry. Just thinking and taking in the scenery. It's perfect out here."

"Almost. There aren't any horses. On Themyscira, I rode my horse, Galahad everyday. He was a loyal and noble steed. I wonder if he remembers me. I've been gone so long."

Diana being sad was a soft spot for him. "I'm sure he does. I can't bring Galahad to you but I can take you somewhere you can ride horses and you can do it as Wonder Woman without being bothered."

Diana laughed, thinking that such a place wasn't possible. "And where will that be?"

"My parents' home in Smallville. They own a farm."

"I've never been to your hometown, Kal. Strange isn't it?" Diana thought. "Strange we've been friends this long and I've never been to Smallville."

"If that's ever an invitation…" Superman said and let the rest of the statement hang. "Once this business with Cadmus is over, I'll take you. I'm overdue to come home for a visit anyway." Superman stood and held his hand out to her. "This was nice, Diana, but it's time we head back. I've been up twenty-four hours and I could do with sleeping."

"Can't you go longer without sleep?" Diana asked taking his hand and standing.

"I can, but old habits die hard," he quipped. He jumped in sky hovering over her. "Race you back? Two minute head start?"

Diana smiled at him. It wasn't like Superman to be so playful. Diana also knew her speed didn't match Superman's but she was willing to try, especially with the head start.

"You're on!" Diana said and took for the sky.

Superman gave her five minute head start and took like a speeding bullet.


End file.
